


Procura coquetearme más

by jhxnnybxy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dance, First Meetings, M/M, Party, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhxnnybxy/pseuds/jhxnnybxy
Summary: El corazón de Galo se acelera y su cuerpo entero es absorbido por una ola de calor ante los sensuales movimientos de un rubio desconocido. Ahora, ambos jóvenes, se verán envueltos en un infierno que arde apasionado y del cual no podrán salir.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	Procura coquetearme más

Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré   
Procura ser parte de mi y te aseguro que me hundo en ti 

A Galo nunca le habían interesado mucho las relaciones románticas, ni siquiera las sexuales, no es que fuera asexuado o un muchacho poco apasionado, todo lo contrario, tenía un alma (y cuerpo) que ardía en pasión. Pero realmente ninguna mujer ni hombre habían logrado prender la llama dentro de él, conocía chicas muy lindas, Aina era un claro ejemplo de ello, pero era su amiga, nunca la había visto como algo más que eso y no lo empezaría a hacer ahora.   
Hasta su trabajo de bombero hacia que muchas solteras y solteros quisieran algo con él, pero nunca se mostraba interesado. Aina le había dicho que era muy exigente o demasiado idiota para dejar ir tantas agradables y atractivas personas, pero a Galo poco parecía importarle.   
Aina y Remi insistían mucho en que debía salir del taller y conocer personas, le decían que estaba en su mejor momento y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, claro que el de cabello azulado solo escuchaba “blah blah blah”, nada que no tuviera que ver con apagar incendios o salvar gente le interesaba.   
O eso creía hasta que conoció a Lio Fotia.   
Un tranquilo día de verano, Ignis decidió darles la noche libre a los tres amigos, por insistencia de Aina había aceptado acompañarlos a una fiesta que se celebraría en la playa.   
Los días y noches cada vez se volvían más calurosos pero la fresca brisa playera hacia que la noche fuera agradable, llegaron un poco pasada la medianoche, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una gran fogata entre medio de muchos jóvenes bailando, Galo pensó que aquella fogata era innecesaria porque la playa era mayormente alumbrada con la gran luna llena que surcaba el cielo totalmente despejado.   
Al llegar junto a la playa Galo sintió la arena meterse entre sus ojotas, realmente no se había esforzado mucho en su vestimenta, se había puesto unas bermudas floreadas que también cumplían el rol de traje de baño, arriba llevaba una remera negra básica, aunque sabía que rápidamente terminaría sin ella ya que tenía la costumbre de andar con el torso desnudo en cualquier lugar y momento.   
Remi los había guiado hasta una especie de barra improvisada que estaba a un lado de los parlantes y al frente de toda la gente bailando, le pidieron tres margaritas al barman de cabello largo que al son de la música mezclaba las diferentes bebidas alcohólicas.   
No pasó mucho tiempo para que varias personas invitaran a bailar a Galo pero todas terminaron siendo amablemente rechazadas, en un momento un muchacho de cabello rojizo y esponjoso se acercó al trio de amigos, pero, para sorpresa de Galo, no le habló a él sino que se dirigió a Aina.   
—¿Querés bailar? — dijo con tono fuerte para ser escuchado por sobre la música, Aina completamente sonrojada tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se despidió de sus amigos con el brazo que le quedaba libre.   
Un par de margaritas más y Remi se animó a invitar a una chica que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.   
Galo quedó finalmente solo, apoyado sobre la pequeña barra perdió su vista entre la gran masa de gente que bailaba en la improvisada pista, pensó que si tomaba un poco más quizá le dieran ganas de bailar animadamente como todos allí, pero realmente no era bueno manejando el alcohol así que desistió.   
Entre cuerpos sudorosos que se movían pegados unos con otros, divisó a un joven rubio, de delgada contextura con tan solo una bermuda de color salmón que bailaba solo como si su vida se fuera en ello. Estaba casi en medio de la pista, con la gran fogata alumbrándolo, por un momento Galo solamente se fijó en él y sus sensuales movimientos, como balanceabas sus caderas hacia los lados, levantaba los brazos al cielo y los bajaba lentamente acariciando su propio pecho y abdomen, su rubia y larga cabellera ondeaba por la suave brisa, en su rostro se posaba una pequeña sonrisa, como si realmente sintiera y disfrutara el baile.   
El joven había tomado toda la atención de Galo y ahora no era capaz de apartar su vista de él, de su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su bello y tranquilo rostro; el muchacho había estado en todo momento bailando con sus ojos cerrados y al momento de abrirlos, aquellos brillosos ojos magenta chocaron con la verdosa y potente mirada de su silencioso admirador.   
Galo nunca pensó que una mirada lo pudiera excitar, claramente aquel muchacho era hermoso por donde lo viera y su cuerpo se había sentido despierto por aquellos atractivos movimientos, pero algo dentro de él ardió ante aquellos bellos ojos que ahora parecían solo mirarlo a él.   
Llevado por el ardiente fuego que sentía recorrer en sus venas dejó su lugar en la barra y caminó entre la gente, ante cada paso que daba sentía un calor abrumador que lo incentivaba a llegar lo antes posible frente el joven que seguía bailando sin romper el contacto visual.  
A tan solo dos pasos de distancia del rubio y ardiente muchacho paró, no logró escucharlo por sobre la música, pero el chico había reído antes de avanzar aquellos dos pasos y chocar su pecho desnudo con el contrario.   
Galo soltó un suspiro de alivio, aquel pequeño roce había enfriado por unos segundos el fuerte calor que lo encendía, pero bastó tan solo otro movimiento del joven para que su cuerpo volviera a incendiarse.   
—¿Te aburrías allá solo? — la profunda voz del delgado joven lo aturdió, tardó un par de segundos en contestar.   
—M-más o menos…— aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar. — Veo que vos no.   
El muchacho pasó sus delgados brazos por los hombros ajenos y entrelazó sus manos tras la nuca de Galo.   
—Un poco sí, no es tan divertido bailar solo. — el muchacho parpadeo un par de veces de forma lenta mientras su labio inferior se doblaba en un pequeño mohín.   
—Dudo que, para alguien como vos, sea difícil conseguir pareja… de baile. — casi por instinto Galo apoyó sus grandes y algo toscas manos sobre aquella fina cadera.   
—Tenés razón… ahora te tengo a vos. — esa última palabra la susurró muy cerca de los labios ajenos que Galo pudo sentir la respiración del joven.   
Entonces el bombero, sonriente, comenzó a trazar círculos con las puntas de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel de aquel chico que retomaba su baile, pero ahora guiándolo a él.   
Ambos se movían lenta y sensualmente, en discordancia con la música que era potente y animaba a un baile más salvaje.  
Galo se atrevió a pasar una mano por la extensa espalda del más delgado, con la intriga de saber que tan suave se sentiría aquella piel bajo sus labios; su rubio compañero de baile empezó a levantar lentamente una de sus piernas hasta lograr apresar la contraria, instintivamente Galo lo tomó del muslo y comenzaron a moverse hacia los lados, rozando sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa.   
El de cabellos azulados, cegado por el calor y la euforia del momento, acarició los muslos del contrario hasta llegar a su trasero y apretujarlo tan solo un poco, sonrojando a su acompañante.   
—Si vas a hacer eso al menos decime tu nombre…— susurró en su oído, aunque su tono de voz no fue molesto, Galo se sintió avergonzado. —Yo soy Lio, Lio Fiota.   
—U-um, un placer y perdón…—dijo con un hilo de voz mientras el tal Lio acariciaba sus pectorales, causándole cosquillas. — Me llamo Galo Thymos.   
—El placer es mío… Galo.  
En su mente retumbó como eco la voz de Lio diciendo su nombre en ese tono tan malditamente coqueto, un verdadero infierno se habría paso en su cuerpo, mente y alma, pensó que quizá sería prudente en aquel momento alejar a Lio de si porque no se creía capaz de resistir.   
Resistir su cuerpo, su rostro, su belleza, su cercanía, su voz, sus labios, no se creía capaz de resistir sus deseos burbujeando bajo su piel, quería devorar aquellos labios despacio y hundirse lentamente dentro del abrasador calor que emanaba Lio, realmente estaba deseoso de seguir siendo seducido por aquel descarado y ardiente joven.   
Y claramente aquel no era un dilema suyo no más, sino que Lio estaba igual de excitado que su acompañante, desde que aquella potente y verde mirada lo devoraban a la lejanía y ahora que aquel bien trabajado cuerpo se pegaba y restregaba contra el suyo.   
En un acto conjunto acercaron sus labios lentamente hasta que estos se juntaron en un fogoso beso que les quitó el aliento y el alma.   
Sintieron un remolino de emociones mientras sus labios se movían desesperados, avivando el fuego entre ambos que en vez de calmarse parecía consumirlo todo a pasos agigantados.   
Los labios de Galo dejaron los contrarios para comenzar un recorrido por su barbilla hasta su cuello, deleitándose ante la suave y blanca piel que estaba dispuesto a mordisquear, Lio por su parte, enredaba sus dedos por entre el azul cabello del bombero, dando leves jaladas cuando Galo usaba los dientes por demás.   
No están seguros de cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, deleitándose ante el grandioso sabor ajeno y rozando sus cuerpos en busca de más contacto.   
Y hubieran sido capaces de seguir así toda la noche y madrugada sino fuera porque alguien llamó a Galo.   
—¡¿Ga-Galo?! — Aina se encontraba junto al chico que la había sacado a bailar, ambos sorprendidos y avergonzados por encontrar a la pareja tan enroscados en su _baile_.   
Ambos chicos se separaron tan solo un poco, con sus cabezas un poco más frías, se sonrojaron hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de la situación.   
—¿Gueira? — preguntó Lio, claramente refiriéndose al chico que acompañaba a Aina.   
—Se te ve algo desaliñado Lio, ¿Te divertiste?   
Entonces Galo cayó en cuenta de la apariencia de Lio, sus rubios cabellos totalmente revueltos, su rostro sonrosado por la vergüenza, sus labios rojos e hinchados y en su antes blanco cuello ahora reposaban pequeñas marcas rojizas, seguramente él se veía igual o peor pero sonrió orgulloso por haber causado semejante desastre en aquel bello ser.   
—¿Se conocen? — se animó a preguntar Aina.   
—Somos amigos, vinimos juntos en realidad.   
—Ah, ¡Que coincidencia! — Aina miró un poco apenada a ambos chicos por haberlos interrumpido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que su amigo realmente hubiera _disfrutado la noche_. —Gueira me invitó a su departamento así que venía a avisarte, Remi se fue hace un rato así que te estaba buscando…— le habló esta vez solamente a Galo pero fue Lio quien contestó.   
—¿Te invitó a su departamento? — y cruzándose de brazos miró a Gueira con una ceja levantada. — Parece que te olvidaste de tu compañero.   
—Creo que mi compañero tampoco vendrá a dormir al departamento ¿no, Galo? — y le guiño un ojo al bombero.   
Lio seguía subiendo en tonalidades de rojo, cada vez cruzaba más sus brazos y fruncía su ceño, Galo sintió su pecho cálido, estaba enternecido.   
—No, Lio tampoco volverá a dormir, si él quiere — dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura del muchacho y lo volvía a acercar a su cuerpo.   
Lio asintió sonriente y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Galo.   
—Pasenla bien.   
—Ustedes también.   
Y Galo sabía que así seria, porque sin buscarlo había encontrado a la persona que hacia su cuerpo y alma estremecerse, arder y derretirse también. Sabía que con Lio a su lado él sería un incendio imposible de apagar.


End file.
